


Keshkin: Book One of the Ascension Wars

by Crack_Alchemist



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6085155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crack_Alchemist/pseuds/Crack_Alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Keshkin line have been charged by their ancestors, a divine trio, to care for the land of Yeshvara for as long as the 'earth stays solid beneath their feet, for as long as the waters moved across the lands, for as long as fire warmed their spirit' and 'for as long air gave them life'.</p>
<p>Under the mantle of a generations-long peace, there are rumblings of unrest. Something that has not been experienced since the Sundering War is happening to the land, and Keshkin have been caught behind a wall of intrigue.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, a new generation grows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keshkin: Book One of the Ascension Wars

**Author's Note:**

> The long-awaited original piece is coming. Intrigue, magic and more are to be had as you meet the divine Keshkin and the world they live in.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story as it continues; kudos and commentary are more than welcome.

When Taisha's husband left the house to excersize the flock, she kissed him goodbye and thought nothing of it.


End file.
